


Dark!Donnie

by SkyePhilosopher



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Excuse the Title, I don't know, i can't, i can't read it, it HURTS to read a single line, just to entertain until i get the next chapter of Understand done, kind of, kind of dark donatello, might have violence, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyePhilosopher/pseuds/SkyePhilosopher
Summary: Leo decides to investigate a place with "strange signals."It doesn't go well.Donnie gets turned into a big purple lizard-thing.____________Or in which my nine-year-old-self takes the first step into the inevitable obsession that still rules my life today.





	Dark!Donnie

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> I found this... thing in my documents. It's from fourth grade. "Dark!Donnie" is the actual title.  
> I remember worshipping this piece of artwork.  
> Why did my nine-year-old self think this was good?  
> I have no explanation except for inspiration.  
> I'm pretty sure some parts are heavily inspired by this one story I read but can't find anymore.  
> Anyway, this thing is bad. I know it is.  
> I remember writing some of it at 3 A.M during summer break.  
> I can't even read a line of it without writhing in agony. If there are excessive spacing errors, you'll know why.

Donnie’s P.O.V  
  
  
  
  
I released a throaty huff, withdrawing my naginta. I had received some strange signals radiating from the building. As usual, Leo had requested that we “check it out”. So now, here we were, watching over a lifeless lab. My attention was well set on a bubbling, black liquid contained in a canister placed on a desk.  
  My irritated thoughts were interrupted by a slamming door. A strange, new mutant entered.  
  It appeared to be a bear of some sort. It had shaggy, unkempt golden fur, & from its frame, I concluded it to be a female.  
  
After a second: “Come on out. I know you’re there,” She snorted, turning to gaze at the loft above. With a nod from Leo, we all leaped down to the floor in front of the she-bear. “Thank you,” She smirked, slamming a claw on a crimson button. Immediately, a fence caged us in.  
“Hey!” Raph exclaimed, growling as the mutant approached, observing each one of them closely. “Hey, purple mask. Come here,” She grunted, & I hesitantly walked over. The floor collapsed under me. I vanished for a moment before reappearing in front of her. Knowing better than to move, I remained awkwardly silent as she circled me. “Perfect.”  
 Taking my hand, she led me to the edge of this second floor loft. “Now, watch as I test my dark-side mutagen. I’ll explain more later…” She smirked, splashing the strange mutagen on me.  
A searing burning sensation suddenly erupted on my skin as it made contact with me, resulting in a hiss of pain from me. Stumbling back, I fell onto the next level. Landing on my feet, the sensation only grew worse. Holding a back a scream of agony, I leaned against the wall until it vanished. There I stood, panting. My head was bowed, eyes shut.  
  
Leo’s P.O.V  
  
The sight before me was terrfying. A creature that was once my genius little brother leaned against a wall, releasing growly huffs. He was now at least 8ft tall, with dark violet skin. His shell appeared to be a paler shade of black, & on the back top, spikes were poking upward; the plastron was a sickly yellow color.  Also on the top of his head, a black mowhawk had formed, with acute spikes arching backward.  A long tail swayed behind him, brushing the floor. Lethally sharp claws had made their way onto his fingers. His feet had become… well, like feet. They each had three toes, splaying outward, with similar ivory-colored claws. They were also very distinctly digitgraded.  
“Nice,” The strange she-bear commented.  
“What did you do to my brother!?” Raph threw himself against the bars of the cage. “It’s science, kid,” She replied plainly, tapping a button with a claw. In response, Mikey vanished under the floor, yet reappeared on the other side.

“Now, go down there a greet your brother like a good kid,” She said, & shoved Mikey off the loft.  
  
Mikey’s P.O.V  
  
I had recovered immediately, petrified of my deformed brother. In response to the thump my landing had caused, he glanced up slightly, revealing an eye. A brightly glowing yellow one lacking any pupil, iris, or whites.   
He growled softly, turning to look at me.  
“Donnie….” I said quietly. He just snarled at me, not recognizing his name. Then, with a huge hiss, he lunged forward. Jumping back, I managed to avoid my brother.  
“Donnie!” I exclaimed once more, scrambling to my feet & holding up my hands in a defensive posture. He halted for a moment, & an expression of uneasiness came upon his face, as though the Donnie we all loved & knew was attempting to regain control. If that had been true, his tries were in vain, & he shook his head before continuing to look up with a glint of fury in his aureolin eyes.  
I glanced up, relieved to see Leo hastily dialing a number on his T-Phone while the she-bear was distracted.  
“C’mon, get ‘em!” She shouted, & Donnie glanced up at her with a snarl. The new distraction didn’t last long, & he was soon back to me. Getting onto all fours, he lunged forward. Dodging, my brother skidded to a halt- turning before he did, though- & returned to standing on his feet.  
Fortunately, Sensei & April had arrived, whom Leo must’ve called. Donnie glanced over at them, giving me time to escape. He had managed to trap me in a corner. I immediately retreated to Sensei, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, but disbelief twinkled in his eyes. Donnie drew his lips back into a snarl, revealing acute teeth.  
“My son…” He murmured, flattening his ears.  


April’s P.O.V  
  
“Please no…” I muttered, as the monster I could barely recognized as our Donnie snarled at us, with no trace of humanity remaining in the cold, golden eyes  
“Oh yes!” A humanoid mutant bear floated down on a hovering platform. “I mutated him into this. He should be under my control, tho- Hey! Watch it! This is expensive technology!” She exclaimed, as Donnie lashed out at her, replying with a hiss of what most likely was frustration as it jerkily hovered out of reach.  
  
Just Story  


“Donatello,” Splinter said, stepping toward him. Donnie shot him a glance, a growl rising from his throat. Taking a minute step back, he pleaded, “Donatello… my son… please, you must fight off the monster that is controlling you, before you do something you will regret for the rest of your life.”  
In response, his pupils dilated slightly while his eyes twitched. Clenching his teeth & closing his eyes, he bowed his head for a moment before looking back up. He now had pupils; they were wide & reflected terror.  
“I’m tr...trying!” He gasped, more-than-likely a reply to Sensei’s past words.  
“Donnie!” Mikey exclaimed happily, reluctantly inching forward.  
“Impressive,” The bear laughed, & his eyes reverted.  Understanding, Mikey stumbled back to Sensei.  
  
Leo’s P.O.V  
  
“Oh, is little turtle-wurtle mad at me?” She cooed. Donnie actually remained silent, only eying her with unmistakable rage. It actually really confused me. Donnie seemed to know she did this to him, yet he acted like he didn’t know the others. Out of the blue, he snapped his attention the them & lunged forward; though they were able to get out of the way in time. But Mikey didn’t count his new tail, & it whipped across his cheek- which he responded to by grasping it with a yelp. He landed on his fours & skidded to face them, grumbling.  
Raph & I were safe up in our cage, but we couldn’t do much more but to observe our friends trying to be killed by my little brother. Raph’s little brother. Mikey’s big brother. Raph must’ve not been able to take it anymore, as he yelled, “Donnie! C’mon, bro! Freakin’ snap out of it!”  
His demand was answered by a hiss.  
  
Mikey’s P.O.V  
  
Pain throbbed from the place where Donnie’s tail had got me. Remaining still for a few moments, he scrutinized us, before leaped for me.  
My head smashed into the floor, & the impact knocked the breath away from me. Stunned, I lay there for a few seconds before meeting his gaze slightly.  
“ _Donnie!”_ I wailed, unable to hold back my tears. Startled, his head recoiled a distance from my face, and after a second or two, his pupils began dilating once more. Throwing himself off of me, he managed to choke out, “Sorry, bro.” He was now a nice distance away from me, crouching low with his eyes closed so nobody could determine his current alignment. He was making sounds like a mix between growls  & panting.  
“Don?” I approached him without hesitation & crouched down beside him. When he gazed up to stare at us, he looked like a sad, kicked puppy.  
“Why do you keep regaining control right at the _decent_ parts?” The bear cooed in mock sadness, hovering down to them. He began softly growling, & I quickly tried to calm him so he wouldn’t swicth again. He gave me a sheepish grin & then returned his attention to the bear. “Hey, cut it out, orange. I need him to ‘boom goes the dynamite’, if you know what I mean. In some other words, I need him to fight another perfectly mutated mutant… Of course, if he refuses to battle, I will just mutate _myself_ and we shall go on from there. I will force him to fight, even in this state of mind, as I threaten to kill his brothers,”  She grinned a wide, toothy smile. I unconsciously scooted closer to him, grasping his arm.  
“I can already tell that you won’t fight the other mutant,” She snorted, & hovered back to her desk, disappearing for a moment before coming back into sight. Jumping off of platform, she unscrewed the canister & poured it on herself.  
Her first reaction was a scream of anguish, & she fell on the floor with a cry of pain. I scrambled closer to Donnie, as he stared at her with wide eyes. He jerked slightly as I touched him; I must’ve startled him because after glancing at me, he immediately returned his attention to the bear. She was growing rapidly, & her fur was turning black. New muscles rippled under her loose, now ebony pelt as she continued to grow. Glowing, neon green markings appeared, and her eyes were also becoming neon green holes in her head.  
Wrapping my arms around Donnie, I continued to watch her. Donnie, most likely unconsciously, wrapped his tail around me, but neither of us took much notice- it was actually kinda comforting. We were too busy with monster bear. Taking a glance at him, I saw his eyes- fortunately still beholding mildly narrow pupils-  were petrified, & his mouth was slightly agape.  
The bear looked at us, & released a roar.  
  
Donnie’s P.O.V  
  
_The ignorance!_ I thought, as the bear transformed. Grasping Mikey back, we watched transfixed as she shook her cranuim slightly, then bellowed at us. Snatching Mikey, I lunged away from the claws that threatened us. Jumping to my feet, I whipped around to face her. Standing, she released a roar, as if challenging me. _I won’t accept it, so why try?_ Raising a brow, I said, “Why are you even trying!? What was the purpose of mutating me? On the other hand, who the heck even are you?”  
“I’m Nora,” Her voice was now deep & snarly- hard to understand. At least I still sounded like myself so far.  
“The purpose, now. I was bored, OK? I had nothing to do. So I got some mutagen and modified it, colored it a new color, and caused some trouble so some crime-fighters would come. When they did, I would mutate them. The other mutant was a cop once,” She added, hesitating a moment before questioning, “Why do _you_ refuse to fight me?”  
“I wouldn’t if I could,” I snorted. I had much more important things to do than fight a pointless battle I would surely not win & lose my mind in. “What do you mean?” Nora snarled. “I don’t feel like it… What I _do_ feel like doing is curling in my bed and not waking up for a year.”  
“Man, that sounds like a great idea!” Mikey commented, whom had gotten onto his feet eventually as well.  
“What do you mean? You usually hate having to go to bed,” I retorted. “We-“  
“Look at me!” She bellowed, & we both jerked our attention to her.  
“You were _bored?”_ Sensei questioned, his voice dangerously soft. He had stepped in front of us. The bear just snorted at him before sending out a paw.  
“Sensei!” I exclaimed, my voice wild. However, our father simply countered. “Can you only roar and scratch people now, you oversized capybara?”  
His remark caused her to bellow & lunge at him. Splinter’s remark caused Mikey to burst out laughing.  
“You don’t even know what a capybara is, do you?” I blinked at my baby brother. “Hehehe, nope! But I have a idea,” He responded. Snorting, I turned my gaze to the cage that held my brothers.  
They were dangling in the center of the room, so I couldn’t jump to it from any walls or other lofts. I then looked at the bear battling Sensei. Pulling what I hoped to a be a determined face, I lunged forward onto her flank, then scrambling up Nora’s back onto her cranuim. Releasing a confused roar, she swung her head around. Grasping onto the loose black fur for my life, I decided it was now or never. Deeply exhaling, I focused my gaze on a low beam that supported the floor of the cage. Narrowing my eyes, I leaped.  
Thankfully my fingers closed on the beam, & I dangled there flailing my legs helplessly. I was well above 20ft off the ground, & if I fell, I was a gonner from major damage… though I’ve been through worse.                                                             “Careful, Donnie!” April hollered, now assisting Mikey & Splinter distract the monster bear.  
“Have I ever told you that you’re crazy, bro?” Raph questioned blankly.  
“Psh, probably,” I retorted, navigating over to the lock. Once I reached it, I stared at it before clutching it in my palm & yanking, in which it popped off.  
“Wow… anybody could do that- gentle tug & you got it,” I commented, half of that sentence’s tone lost to panic as the door swung open, me hanging on to it. It caught me by surprise.  
“Well, don’t fall off,” Raph grinned at me. “I’m not exactly trying to,” I retorted, glancing down at the floor. “Well, now what, Ol’ Mighty Leader?”  
“I say we take our chances and try to land on whats-her-face,” He said, bracing himself. “You’re all going to the dogs,” Raph grumbled, but dived off the cage & vanished in her neck fur.  
Nora grunted, halting her attacks. Raph slid off, glaring at her. “Well, off you go,” I grumbled.  Leo nodded, repeating his younger brother. “Joy…” I blinked nervously, before following them. Yet Nora decided to move just then, & instead of landing on her back or anywhere else, it was a surprise I even managed to grasp her muzzle.  
Flinching as my claws sunk into her skin, she released a blood-curdling snarl & shook her head madly. I now held on for my dear life. She was slowly wearing herself out, & soon stopped, panting. I slid down, stumbling. The world was a myriad of swirling colors, & I knew I must look like a dazed drunkard.  
   I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, which I realized belonged to Sensei. “Donatello, are you ok?” He questioned.  
“If you asked how much I weigh, I have no idea... But if you asked if I’m ok… I’m really not sure ‘bout that, either,” I mumbled.  
“I think that bear shook him a bit too hard.”  
“No kidding, Mikey!”  
The colors began piecing themselves back together, & I blinked slowly, & the second try, the colors were nearly normal.  
  
  
  
    
  
  
         
 

  
   
     


 

**Author's Note:**

> oW  
> i never finished this  
> i CAN'T


End file.
